102. The Butler, Exterminating
The Butler, Exterminating (その執事、掃討, Sono Shitsuji, Sōtō) is Chapter 102 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary While Ciel Phantomhive, Diedrich, Baldroy, and Snake are running from the Panzer, Ciel expresses his amazement with Germany's technological advances. From within the tank, Hilde Dickhaut gives instructions to Anne Drewanz and the other soldiers. Baldroy fires multiple rounds of bullets at the tank but lands not a scratch. Diedrich tells him that they must focus on running, for the main cannon can annihilate them in an instant. Subsequently, Diedrich informs Ciel that, on the eastern side of the forest, there exists a military railway used to transport the materials to build Wolfsschlucht—they might be able to escape on the train. Abruptly, Ciel collapses due to the injuries he has sustained in his fight with Wolfram Gelzer. The loaded cannon is fired, but Sebastian Michaelis manages to rescue Ciel. Diedrich exhorts them to continue running, for another attack is coming. In the meantime, Wolfram is angry that the army is planning to kill Sieglinde Sullivan, for they did not hesitate to shoot, despite the risk of Sieglinde possibly being caught in the blast, if she were present. He stands up and heads off in a certain direction. Sebastian shows Ciel that he has gathered all samples of the SuLIN. Ciel orders Baldroy and Snake to go to the railway with Diedrich, and alert the way to Finnian, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Sieglinde via a flare. He, then, tosses the suitcase filled with the samples to Diedrich, obliging him to carry it. Diedrich complains about getting stuck with the worst job, and is in the process of comparing Ciel to Vincent Phantomhive, but Ciel interrupts him by stating that he trusts him. Ciel, then, declares that he and Sebastian will handle the tank. Diedrich is worried, but Baldroy assures him that Ciel has a plan and that Sebastian is extraordinary. Sebastian refuses to put Ciel down because he is not wearing shoes, and teases him for his petite figure. Soon after, Ciel commands Sebastian to destroy the Panzer. Hilde calls for the machine gun; Sebastian swiftly dodges the bullets. When Sebastian kicks against the side of the tank, both he and Ciel notice that his footprint is engraved on the surface, but otherwise, he could not pierce through. Soldiers shoot at them, and Sebastian retreats a distance. He remarks that the armor is very thick and that the infantry is in the way. They conclude that such a huge body completely covered in solid steel must have a thinner, lighter part somewhere, or else it would be too heavy to move at a competent speed. Sebastian, with phenomenal agility, evades the soldiers' bullets, and leaps over them, leaving behind a bomb made by Baldroy. The ensuing explosion obliterates the infantry. Hilde bids the tank operators to adjust the shooting angle. When the cannon is pointed right at Sebastian and Ciel, Hilde is convinced that they are going to die, and orders for the cannon to fire. Sebastian runs forward, jumps, and kicks the tank gun, effectively bringing about disarray among the soldiers within the tank. He punches a hole through the top, which is where the tank is most vulnerable, as correctly deduced by Ciel. Hilde shoots him a number of times but to no avail. Sebastian, then, throws down a couple of more bombs constructed by Baldroy, and the tank explodes. Ludger, a Grim Reaper, reaps Anne's soul and analyzes her Cinematic Record: she was born on March 25, 1864, and died on August 17, 1889, due to lacerations all over her body. He notes that demons are ruthless, to his partner, Sascha. Ludger quickly discovers that Sascha is not paying attention to him, and is, instead, reading while seated far away. Sascha apologizes, saying that the documents sent by their English branch are very enthralling. They, then, add that the upcoming events are going to be interesting. Characters in Order of Appearance *Baldroy *Snake *Ciel Phantomhive *Diedrich *Anne Drewanz *Sebastian Michaelis *Wolfram Gelzer *Hilde Dickhaut *Ludger *Sascha Navigation es:Capítulo 102 it:Capitolo 102 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc